Dressing for Thanks
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Thanksgiving fanfic tribute. When Ash returns from Sinnoh, he learns of his mother's mega invite for a big Thanksgiving dinner. Then comes an interesting scenario involving...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

* * *

_**Dressing Your Thanks

* * *

**_

Ash, Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon friends had arrived at Pallet Town, Ash's and Pikachu's home. It had been months since Ash left for the Sinnoh Region to capture more Pokémon and compete in the Sinnoh League. It turned out that this was more than a simple homecoming for the raven-haired trainer who finished in the Top Four. Just a day prior to now, the five-some were resting their legs at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Ash gazed at the calender and noticed that Thursday was forthcoming, but it wasn't any ordinary Thursday. Thursday was a holiday. Thanksgiving! "This is rather nice of you to greet us to a Thanksgiving dinner, Ash," she said as she turned to Ash. Ash smiled, acting rather nonchalant about the invite.

"No problem," he accepted the praise. "I just thought you'd have a chance to eat with us once more before you and Kenny head out to your next adventure." In a sense, this was a last supper that the three were going to enjoy before going their separate ways. "Although, I will admit by morning after, we'll all miss each other." A sad fact that Pikachu and Piplup would acknowledge when they all split for their futures.

("Ash, you and Pikachu are good friends,") Piplup sadly beaked. ("Dawn and I'll never forget you.") The blue penguin chick wasn't too adamant with breaking bonds.

("Neither will we, Pips,") Pikachu teased. Both smiled, accepting the oncoming event of new paths opening.

"Although, I think it's safe to say Brock should be in good jabs with Croagunk by his side," Dawn joked. She kept remembering all those times Brock tried to swoon a girl, that putrid blue frog would leap out and nail Brock with Poison Jab. Brock sighed in humiliation and frustration. It always had to be someone or some Pokémon disturbing his chance to have a girlfriend. Ash would join in the pseudo mocking but thought not to be so harsh on him for trying.

"Cut him a little slack," he tried to comfort the eldest of the bunch. "The closest one for Brock was Holly in that tag team tournament." Brock smiled, happy that Ash opted to defend his actions.

"Yeah, she was a wild card from left field for me," he admitted. "Still, I'll always remember her." His squinted eyes couldn't block the waterfalls of happiness that flooded out. It made Dawn think. Was Holly the only girl who was close to Brock?

"Somehow, I doubt that was your only break from someone pulling your ear or using Poison Jab," she suspected. "Ash, you've been with him for so long. Maybe you can fill in the details." Ash had to dig deep into his memory bank as he fingered and rubbed his chin.

"Let's see..." he pondered. "I know Natalie was one, though she was about half his age. Before her was Temacu who wanted to marry him on the first sight." We only wonder what happened to them. "Of course, I can't forget Prof. Ivy." That triggered something inside Brock, forcing him to stop on the dime. A split second later, he huddled by a tree in the fetal position. Talk about uncomfortable.

"That...name!" he whined. The others sighed, disbelieving the action Brock had taken.

"Would've been best NOT to mention her." If it was to keep Brock's spirits high, it was a fail.

"Hello!" some female called out. Ash, Dawn and the Pokémon twisted around to the voice but on sight, Pikachu happily raced to a grown brunette carrying groceries. Ash's face flushed white.

"Mrs. Ketchum, hello," Dawn greeted with a smile and bow. That's when she glanced at the stuttering Ash. She snagged his collar and yanked him down, forcing Ash to bow. "This is your mother. Show some respect." Mrs. Ketchum walked over to the two kids, amused at how Dawn was able to control Ash.

"I think he was expecting me to be home instead of halfway. So, how are you kids?" Suddenly, she turned to the still grounded Brock. She had that hunch. "Okay...who mentioned Prof. Ivy?" Dawn pointed to Ash who rose his hand in guilt.

"Although to be frank, I did ask Ash about some girls who liked Brock. I wasn't expecting him to react like this."

"Yeah, I thought he'd got over...what happened then," Ash thought without saying Ivy's name.

"Please, don't mention that name," Brock whimpered. Whoops...sorry, Brock. Ash opted to change the subject and wondered what his mother picked up at the store.

"So, last minute Thanksgiving food for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, that and I'm using the diner as my dinning hall for our feast with the Oaks, Maples, Waterflowers, Tracy..." Mrs. Ketchum listed. She was expecting a group of people, not just Ash and the friends he had. "I mean that with the Pokémon League Gyms closed for the holiday, Max called and said that he wanted to enjoy dinner with our and his families." This was great for Ash and Brock to hear about...until they remembered how much space there was at the Ketchum household. Yeah, Brock snapped out of his depression at the sound of others joining the dining experience.

"But isn't your house rather small for something like a large dinner with some of the families?" Brock pointed out. Mrs. Ketchum scoffed, seemingly expecting that response to open itself.

"It's all arranged." The kids were befuddled. Either she redid the kitchen and dining rooms for such the occasion or the meal was being served elsewhere. "I was gonna use my diner as my location for the Thanksgiving dinner since we're gonna have so many people. No one's going to use it since it's closed as well." Talk about thinking ahead. Dawn was a bit surprised that Ash's mother owned a diner.

"You never told me that your mom worked at a diner," she gulped at Ash who acted calm. He just blankly stared at Dawn. Was he ever asked that question before?

"Yeah, it used to be my Grandma's until she moved away to retire," he explained. So if Mrs. Ketchum chose to retire, did that mean Ash would run it? "She's a really great cook, rivaled by Brock." Brock chuckled, feeling honored but pressured. That's when Mrs. Ketchum looked at her bag. Something she purchased seemed to concern her.

"Say, can we talk about it inside?" she requested. "I've got some ice cream that might need to be stored in the freezer." Can't have melted ice cream as dessert, right? The group agreed to the request and entered the town, then a white house in the middle of a street. Dawn took her pink boots off and sat down on the sofa from a quick trot.

"Man, it feels better to be off my feet after that long walk," she sighed in relief. Little did she know that the couch was already reserved.

"And it's nice to see what panties your wearing!" some male muffled. Dawn heard the voice and suspected Ash for that perverted comment.

"Ash, how could you?" Ash was ready to heavily deny the allegation but as soon as he arrived at the couch, he saw a green polo t-shirt and light brown shorts. He shot a finger at the body, making Dawn look at the same body. She jumped in surprise from the couch eying a raven-haired boy who was rubbing his nose. Did Dawn have an accident? Pikachu retrieved a pair of glasses and handed it to the new boy. Needless to point out how upset he was about Dawn sitting on his face.

"I was enjoying a nice nap after we made it here! The last thing I was expecting was being used as a seat-pillow." Dawn felt guilty for not seeing him.

"Sorry about that, Max," Ash apologized. "Dawn didn't see you." Max sat up as the rest sat down. "So, how's your dad's gym?" Max wasn't stunned with the change of topic.

"Unbeatable! My dad's Pokémon haven't been this strong since you beat them for the Balance Badge. By the way, it was my suggestion by asking Mom and Dad to have a joint Thanksgiving dinner in Pallet." He was the one who organized the gathering? That's a rather tall task for someone so young.

"That's awfully nice of you to do that," Brock complimented. "If it means anything, I would like to help the moms cook to make it a Thanksgiving to remember." Mrs. Ketchum and the others were glad that Brock would volunteer his services for the big feast.

"Brock, you're the best," Mrs. Ketchum praised. Brock smiled and acknowledged the appreciation. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Who could it be? "Come in!" The door opened and in came a bleached orange-haired girl wearing a white one piece swimsuit. She seemed around Ash's height.

"Mrs. Ketchum, has Ash returned home?" she asked. Mrs. Ketchum smiled and nodded before she made her step inside where everyone was rather shocked to see who it was. "Hey, guys. How was Sinnoh?" Ash was stumped. What, didn't know how to react to a question?

"Who...are you and how do you know us?" he gulped. The orange-haired girl was dumbfounded with Ash's questionable reply...and was upset.

"You mean you can't recognize someone who's traveled with you for awhile?" Maybe it was the hair. Maybe the swimsuit and how brazen she was wearing it in public. Max decided to fill in the detail.

"I think Ash is awed by your new hairdo, Misty," he realized. Awe didn't describe Ash. It was more like disbelief. Misty huffed at the speechless reaction of the raven-haired trainer. Finally, Ash snapped out of his own delusion, shaking his head nervously.

"Are you sure that's Misty?" Ash doubted. "Her hair wasn't _that _long and there's no ponytail." Misty scoffed at Ash's obvious findings.

"Boy, how long has it been since I last saw you?" she laughed. "Before that Battle Frontier trip?" Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe she was his first human partner at the beginning of his career as a trainer. "Besides, when Daisy told me about the invitation to the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, I knew you couldn't resist and thought I'd jump on the bandwagon here and see a finisher of the Top Four in the Lily of the Valley Conference." Now, Ash felt ashamed. He was hoping to be champion of the Conference.

"Don't be so hard on him, Misty," Dawn tried to defend the downing trainer. "That ace in the hole from his opponent threw his game off." It had to be during the match Ash lost in. Piplup stood by Dawn's side in protecting Ash.

"Yeah, I didn't see that Darkrai coming at all," Max agreed. Finally, Ash put his foot down on the subject. He was done hearing about the past.

"Okay, you guys," he spoke out. "Why not we look forward to what's up ahead." He acted ready for the future. Not so much the rest.

"Oh, come on, Ash!" Misty chirped. "Why not talk about what you caught in Sinnoh and who you ran into?" Max was also interested with any tales of Ash, Brock and Dawn's trips in the northern region.

"Yeah and how many girls Brock was dragged away from," he teased. Brock fidgeted at any bad notes Ash and/or Dawn would speak.

"Well, there were a couple that Brock was rather fortunate on," Dawn expressed. "Including Cynthia." Mrs. Ketchum, Misty and Max were shocked. Was this Cynthia significant?

"Pokémon Champion Cynthia? No way!" Ash and Dawn nodded, telling them "Way!"

"We even witnessed a match against Paul where she flat-out dominated him." The others were awe-struck with this small piece of information.

"To meet with the champion, herself," Misty gasped. "I'd love to meet her in person." She should be careful about wishing for items like that. Still, Ash believed that meeting Cynthia in person was unlikely.

"I bet right now, she's preparing for her next title defense," he theorized. In a bit of clarity, Misty wanted to go with Ash's word.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yeah, Cynthia's probably too busy to be with families.

"Ash, why don't you show your new Pokémon to Prof. Oak while we wait for others to arrive," Mrs. Ketchum suggested. "I know the Thanksgiving dinner isn't until tomorrow evening, but I was expecting some other people to stop by in an hour or two." Ash couldn't wait to show Misty and Max some of the Pokémon from Sinnoh. No doubt he'd agree with the idea.

"Sure thing, mom," he acknowledged. The youngsters got up and moved their feet to the gated white house with windmills. Not long after, they were all in a field where different Pokémon were roaming, including the stampede of Tauros barreling passed. Ash tossed his Pokéballs which opened. "Come on out, everyone!" Buizel the water weasel, Torterra the giant plant tortoise, Infernape the monkey warrior, Staraptor the giant bird and Gible the tiny land shark showed up from their balls. Max was astonished with Gible as Misty seemed giddy with Buizel.

"Don't you have one awesome head fin, Gible," Max praised. Gible's response? It jawed onto Max's head while smiling. That had to... "Ow! That's hurts!" He tried to pry Gible from his head in vain...until Ash said enough.

"Off of Max, Gible!" Gible listened to it's master and released the jaws. Max winced and whimpered at the bite marks from the Dragon-Type Pokémon. "That's Gible's way of saying he likes you." Interesting show of affection...

"I heard that Gible's been able to perfect Draco Meteor," Misty wondered. "Can I watch?" Before Ash could respond...

("Don't do it!") Piplup screeched as it hid behind Dawn in fear. Misty and May became confused from Piplup's sudden waddle away. Dawn knew what the concern was.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Brock was about to drop a little analogy onto Misty.

"Like you with Bug Pokémon, Piplup tends to get scared of Draco Meteor," he compared. Although informed, Misty still wondered how it was possible. Did Ash constantly use Draco Meteor on Piplup?

"When we first met this Gible, it was trying to learn Draco Meteor and when it failed occasionally, that Meteor fell onto Piplup," Ash cleared the fog...or attempted to. Misty was watching the coverage of the Conference, so she knew about how Draco Meteor worked.

"But that was early on," Misty replayed. "Gible had to have perfected it by now." That still did not convince Piplup to come out of hiding. It did stoke Ash to at least try.

"Only one way to prove it. Gible, let's show Max and Misty that Draco Meteor." Gible was ready as his body began to glow orange. Compiling all the energy into one confined space, Gible twisted it's tiny body upward. A glowing ball began to emit from the gullet within the Pokémon. It was time. "Now Gible! Draco Meteor!" Gible shot the ball of energy from it's jaws to the sky. It looked promising. After a few seconds of flight, the ball reached it's peak. This was it. POOF! The energy began to fall, striking Piplup's fear highly. Piplup started to run from the falling Meteor. Not good.

"Skitty, Assist!" someone shouted. A small pink kitty popped out of nowhere and fired a heavy swirl of fire, catching the Meteor and blowing it up...no, there it goes! Going...going...gone! Piplup saw the Meteor fly away, sighing in relief. The rest turned to where that fire sprayed from, viewing a brunette girl in orange. She was joined by a raven-haired man and an older redhead woman.

"Good work, Skitty," the man complimented. Skitty meowed for the praise. Ash and Brock gasped.

"May!" Ash gulped, naming the brunette. "Caroline, Norman! Hey!" Caroline huffed a giggle as Norman waived a hello.

"We made it," Caroline chirped. For Thanksgiving or saving Piplup? May made her approach as Max ran over to the two grownups. Ash started to get nervous despite the smile painted on May's face.

"M-M-May? What's with that look?" May reached Ash...and removed the poker face to a sad look. Ash went from concern for his safety to concern for her...and dove onto him, shocking Misty and Dawn. Pikachu was excited. He was thinking May wanted to express something good to Ash.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she hugged her good friend. She's sorry? Sorry for what? What did May do that she's apologetic to Ash? Even Ash was befuddled with this.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Talk about a bizarre beginning to a reunion for Thanksgiving. May saved Piplup from a botched Draco Meteor only to tear up and apologize to Ash. In his room back at his home, Ash was contemplating on May's apology while joined by Dawn and Misty. "That was rather odd of her to just leap into your arms and say sorry," Dawn replayed. Maybe it was something she found and did to harm Ash's legacy over in Johto.

"Well keep in mind," Misty spoke up. "Ash and I traveled through Johto and came across many landscapes. For May to apologize in the manner would mean something happened that would've terrified her." The obvious question: what could it be? Dawn turned to Ash to see if anything Misty said rang up a possibility.

"You got a clue yet?" Ash thought hard. It wasn't normally his business to actually think but the distress in May's cry kept beating his head.

"You're asking me?" he acted annoyed. "Her mood switched the moment she saw my face. She couldn't have missed me for that long considering we participated in the Wallace Cup." Dawn remembered the Wallace Cup. She won the event.

"But that was early on. I'm asking about anything from Johto." A lot of time had passed since the Wallace Cup meaning May had all that time to see Johto...meaning anything she saw could have triggered May's sadness.

"Not enough time for me to actually figure out her problem. Norman and Caroline whisked her and Max away before I had a chance to speak." Something didn't make sense. Then, there was a knock at the door. Who now? "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Norman. He didn't look pretty chipper.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Why? May's the one who was crying onto Ash. "May returned home after losing to Solana in the Quarterfinals of the Johto Grand Festival." A Quarterfinals loss is more of an accomplishment than a disappointment. "It was abnormal to see her be sad about where she finished since you've finished there a couple of times." Maybe it wasn't the Grand Festival at all.

"Did you see the Grand Festival?" Misty asked.

"Caroline and Max did but that's when it got interesting. Despite being TV wavelengths from May, she noticed that May seemed semi-alert prior to her performance stages. She knew something was bothering May. Of course, I wasn't aware." Ash had a good idea why.

"You're the Petalburg Gym Leader," he concluded. "You've probably were battling a few trainers vying for the Evergrand Tournament." An easy enough explanation...or so Ash thought.

"Actually, I was having some conversations with the Nurse Joy in our hometown." Ugh... The kids collapsed in anger and disbelief. Norman, how could you? Norman focused back on the issue at hand. "Anyway, when May returned home, she seemed really out of sorts. She wouldn't talk to Caroline or Max." Did Norman make an attempt?

"What about talking to you?" Ash questioned. He's family, right? He should count.

"She got real physical on me. She knocked me down a few times and started to fight me even before I said a word in edgewise. But when Caroline mentioned you, Ash, she began to act like herself, more or less. But I mean she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep and most of the time, she'd hang out in the greenhouse with our Pokémon for several hours. All in all, she refuses any help." Wow...mood swings aplenty. It would be like May was forcibly denying any help except for Ash's. Misty and Dawn felt helpless. That would mean it was up to Ash to reason with her.

"Ash, I hate to say it," Dawn grumbled. "But it looks like you're her last hope for a stable May." Ash groaned, feeling the pressure of the situation.

"Why am I the one who has to do everything?" he hissed at the upsetting circumstance. Surrendering, he stood. "Fine. I'll help her." He began to walk out.

"Try checking Prof. Oak's ranch," Norman suggested. "She could be there watching the Pokémon." A lead. Ash listened and bolted out of the house to Oak's backyard. There was one hitch...and it was coming Ash's way at high speed.

"Get outta the way!" a young man screamed. Ash turned, seeing a blond young man in an orange striped shirt barreling toward him. Ash acted like a deer in headlights, frozen in panic. But someone was watching out for Ash because his Bayleef came from behind and used Vine Whip to lasso the blond up, stopping him in his tracks. The blond landed flat on his butt from the recoil.

"Barry? Don't tell me you were invited too!" Barry sprung back up, the vine still wrapped around his stomach.

"How dare you stop me in the middle of my panicked run!" he ranted. "I'm fining you for it! Pay up in 10! 9! 8-" Bayleef heard enough and hoisted Barry up. Barry began to freak. "Get me down!" Ash sighed in thanks to his leafy dinosaur.

"Thanks, Bayleef!" Bayleef accepted the praise as Ash dashed to the ranch, much to Barry's chagrin.

"Don't you leave me, Ash! At least tell me where your house is!" He was invited. Who else? Hearing that dumb question, Bayleef used another vine to pat Barry on the shoulder, making Barry turn his head. The vine then pointed to the house where Ash exited from. When Barry looked, he felt like an idiot. He should have known that Ash exited from his home while he stampeded down the roadway. "Gee...Thanks..."

("You're welcome,") Bayleef huffed proudly. In minutes, Ash reached the ranch but May wasn't there. No bandanna was in sight.

"Where is she?" he cringed. It didn't take long for Ash to come up with a plan. "Noctowl! Swellow!" On cue flying in, his giant black bird and a yellow owl swooped to meet with Ash. He's not done as he snagged a Pokéball. "Staraptor, I need your help too!" The ball opened, allowing Staraptor to spread it's gigantic wingspan. "I need all three of you to help find May!" The winged creatures listened. But hold on.

("Let us help out too!") Pikachu squeaked with Bulbasaur and Buizel by his side. Ash began to think that extra eyes could be of use.

"Okay, Pikachu. You get on Noctowl. Buizel, you board Staraptor and Bulbasaur, you're with Swellow." Hopping on in acknowledgment, the Pokémon had taken to the skies to seek May. Checking the western piece of the ranch were Buizel and Staraptor. East belong to Bulbasaur and Swellow as the north went to Pikachu and Noctowl. Ash stayed with the ground game and looked below his owl and mouse. The Pokémon searched high and low for an hour, no sign of May anywhere. "Where are you, May?" He could need some help. Where's Brock? Shouldn't he help Ash out in this situation?

("We found her, Boss!") Buizel screeched. Ash looked up to find Staraptor and Buizel fluttering overhead. That sounding from Buizel was promising.

"You found May?" Staraptor cawed to confirm Ash's wishes. "Great work. Lead the way!" Staraptor flew in lead. Who knew the Oak Ranch was this big? How many acres did Prof. Oak own? Ten minutes after Buizel and Staraptor found her, there she was sitting and tearing on a tree stump. Ash hid behind a tree to make sure May didn't see him too soon but was joined by the locators. "Okay, go and round up Swellow and Noctowl but remain hidden."

("No sweat,") Staraptor quietly beaked before flying off. Now it was Ash and the unsuspecting May. Time to unveil himself. Ash stepped into the clearing. If he wanted to remain quiet, he was failing miserably.

"Go away!" May shouted. She was verbal. She didn't think for a second it may have been Ash. He had to clarify.

"It's...me," he murmured. May suddenly turned to Ash, her face badly stained by the tears she cried. Ash became ever more worried. He pulled a tissue from his black vest pocket and handed it to May. "Interesting that Mom gave me a vest with waterproof technology." May wiped her face with the tissue.

"Sorry about before. I was...really relieved to see you." Relieved? She cried and leaped onto Ash like a worried parent being reunited with her child whiles after he was kidnapped.

"I'm surprised that you didn't latch onto Brock or Max the same way. They were happy to see you again, even if it's for Thanksgiving." Still, something bugged Ash. "By the way, when you leaped onto me, you were outrageously apologetic. What happened?" May realized that the truth needed to come out.

"It's...not easy to say with a face that can't break a smile. It doesn't deserve one." She's being rather harsh. "You see, when you were with me in Hoenn and Kanto, I saw how you resolved situations like the lighthouse incident or helping Manaphy back to his home. So when I found myself in those situations..." She was tearing up again. This was hurting May more than Ash first realized. That wince meant that she got hurt doing...what would May be doing to being with?

"You wanted to go out of the way to right wrongs the way I do it?" May dipped her head in shame.

"I panicked!" She lost all nerve to do what Ash did? "I-I didn't know what to do in those moments!" She froze when she needed to act. This troubled Ash. May showed that she couldn't pull through in the heat of the moment. "I'm afraid to do it!" May cried out and made Ash jump and hug her.

"It's okay." May cried for the while, soaking Ash's shoulder as Pikachu and the other Pokémon emerged from the trees. For someone trying to act like him, Ash took the situation in stride. He wasn't upset with May.

"You don't understand! I mean...there were..."

"Let it go, May." There can be one Ash and May tried to be him in female form. Still, Ash praised her for trying to do something for the greater good despite results.

"Thank you, Ash." Ash turned to see the Pokémon, knowing he didn't deserve all the credit.

"I'm not the only one you need to thank." May was befuddled...until she saw the Pokémon who were concerned. May sniffed, feeling the overwhelming support. Suddenly out of nowhere, a net rained down. Ash and May looked up, only to be snagged and trapped in the net. "What the-" The humans clasped the net, trying to pry it apart...but the nylon rope wouldn't give an inch.

"No, don't tell me!" They looked up, seeing a balloon the shape of Meowth's head. Deep trouble.

"Listen, is that the twerps we caught?" a familiar female voice teased.

"They're in for a ride, like it or not," another male voice chimed.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"Aiming for Pikachu!" Meowth wrapped up with shooting a hand to snag Pikachu. Success for them.

("Hey, let go of us!") Pikachu yelled in protest. It was useless.

"Let us go, Team Rocket!" Ash roared. Jessie, the redhead, wanted no lip from the young trainers.

"We'll let the boss determine your fate!" she mocked. Ash, May and Pikachu were in trouble. "I can't believe we actually worked this thoroughly and successfully!" As the Team Rocket balloon gained altitude, Ash was ready to act...if only his belt wasn't ripped apart by the nylons. The belt rested near the stump and no Pokémon wanted to attack in fear of the net breaking and the humans falling. Ash and his friends were in danger...and only their Pokémon could watch. Can they escape Team Rocket's trap in time for the dinner?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	3. Chapter 3

This was a real problem. Ash and May had been captured by those flunkies from Team Rocket in their successful attempt to take Pikachu. Making matters worse, The nylon net ripped Ash's belt which had his other Pokémon. Pikachu was encased in a glass container with a light bulb on top. Ash had seen those so many times that he knew Pikachu's electric attacks would get absorbed. In an abandoned warehouse, Jessie and James stored the remorse-filled May and the scowling Ash in a large closet. "Now you two stay in here until we get back with the riches," Jessie playfully ordered. "Pikachu should net us millions." Even though she was in a happy place, she viciously slammed the door. Ash and May were tied, locked and without Pokémon. Helpless. Ash struggled with the nylon straps that covered his arms but good. How many did they use?

"We'll get Pikachu back!" Ash growled. On his feet, he eyed the door and sprinted. He lowered his shoulder and...BAM! A shoulder tackle into the door. No good, because Ash bounced back. Regardless, he tried again. BAM! Same result.

"Ash, stop!" May pleaded as she got to her feet. Ash tried twice with the same shoulder blade with no progress. He was ready to use the other shoulder. The run-up...BOOM! May tackled Ash despite her arms in the same nylon straps from wrist to bicep. Ash was shocked. May intercepted Ash on his way to try and break out. If his arms were free, he hit her for acting out of his line...or was that breaking into his path? "No more, Ash. Please, no more!" She was crying again. Ash was too wound up in breaking free and saving Pikachu. He wanted to stand up and try the door more but May kept him pinned. That agitated Ash.

"What's with you?" May's bawling was getting to Ash's last nerves...until she dropped the mother of all bombshells.

"I don't want you to die like those on Alto Mare!" That froze Ash. Alto Mare seemed to click with him but how?

"A...Alto...Mare?" What happened in Alto Mare that May said they all died? "Is...that the reason?" May was ready to tell the truth, the whole truth and...too much _The People's Court._

"I had stopped by for a contest and won the ribbon on Alto Mare. As the trainers were leaving, there was a sudden quake which shook the city and sunk it. I borrowed one of the gondolas to see if I could rescue them and helped a few onto it. All the other trainers just left those to drown and my gondola was filled to the brim. I couldn't carry another person. I waited for rescue boats to arrive but..." Her bawling grew. Now Ash became shuttered in disbelief in dismay. May was brave in trying to save people from a city falling to the depths of the sea when no help came in time for those who became statistics in a shift of the earth's plates. "I don't wanna lose you!" Poor May. She was brave after all. It was the other trainers who became chicken. Ash was now sympathetic.

"I'm...sorry I doubted you." May, tears still raining down her face, looked at Ash before shaking her head. To her, Ash had all the right to think that she needed a confidence boost...before boosting her lips onto his. It's tough enough to admit feelings about someone and the tied arms were more of a weighing process. Removing lips, the kids began to blush like crazy. Ash's heart had to be heavy with all who were lost in a natural disaster/abandonment. There had to have been plenty of people and Pokémon he knew. However, May's kiss seemed to have placed some helium balloons under that weighted heart to lift it. "Okay..." Ash rose back to his feet. He wasn't going to do that shoulder tackle again, was he? No, he began to search the room for something to cut the nylons off. He wasn't going to get a good amount of time to look.

"Brick Break!" another voice shouted. Brick Break? That's when the door was destroyed by one powerful chop...by an Electavire! The violet-haired young scowling man peered into the room. Ash was surprised about their rescue.

"Paul?" Paul sighed at the sore sight of Ash and May in their tangled mess.

"I thought you were better than to let Team Rocket beat you," he scorned. Usually but not today.

"They...actually used their heads today. By the way, were you invited to the Thanksgiving dinner, too?" Paul snorted to let Ash know he wasn't interested in events like that.

"I only came because Reggie insisted. I was on a walk when Electavire sensed a problem." Paul pulled out a pocket knife and ripped the nylons off of Ash and May, freeing them of their limited movement. Then came a bigger problem. Ash's shoulder was acting up. He grasped it in pain. It had to have been when Ash tried to break the door down first.

"You okay?" May asked in fear. Ash gave his bumming shoulder a quick massage before running out to find Team Rocket and Pikachu. There was a good chance they left. The group left...only to find Team Rocket vainly fending off a huge flock of Spearow. Their balloon wasn't going anywhere suspended in midair like that.

"Get your grubby beaks outta here!" Jessie snarled while swinging a...flyswatter? You're kidding... One Spearow had enough and pecked a hole in the balloon...and soon, so did the rest of the flock. The deflating air sent the balloon to the ground. The loud thud made the basket vomit the load it was carrying, including Pikachu and the capsule it was in...CRASH! Okay, forget the capsule, it's smashed. Freed, Pikachu dashed back over to Ash and May. Recovering from that fall, Team Rocket seemed to be in disarray.

"I told you about the Spearow would retaliate after we borrowed the abandoned shelter!" Meowth growled at Jessie. Jessie's retort? POW! Right cross in the whisker base. Getting up, she viewed the new member.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Scowls-A-Lot. You sure have a soft spot to rescue your hated rival." Paul definitely showed Jessie one heck of a scowl. That mock was making him mad.

"I may not like him," he growled. "But at least he's more dignified than you." Fascinating words from Paul about Ash that even he had to do a double take. Jessie scoffed Paul's words.

"Those are certainly confident words coming from someone who was humiliated by the twerp in the tournament." The more Paul scowled, the more Jessie mocked it. For Ash, it was too far.

"That's enough, Jessie!" Ash roared. The fire in Ash's eyes burned fiercely. "All you care about is taking Pokémon without the consideration of others. You have no right criticizing trainers, regardless of their talent." Jessie chose to ignore Ash and threw her Pokéball.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" she ordered as her zigzag snake, Seviper, made it's appearance with a glowing purple blade for a tail. Ash had only Pikachu but Paul stepped up.

"I'll make you pay for it!" he shouted. "Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his ball and out came a giant walking "man" of fire with cannons for arms. Seviper swung the tail, nailing Magmortar. Magmortar went down. "You will not quit! Get up and use Flamethrower!" Magmortar got to its feet but crumbled to a knee. That shot nailed a weak spot and Magmortar seemed to be in trouble. May figured out how.

"Magmortar's been poisoned!" she realized. Something didn't seem right with Ash.

"Wait!" he spotted. "Shouldn't Magmortar's Flame Body have burned Seviper?" Flame Body was a Fire Pokémon's ability to burn the opposing Pokémon when there's a successful strike...but somehow, Seviper escaped that.

"That move was so fast, Flame Body never kicked in," Paul theorized. Jessie grinned about the upset she was going to accomplish.

"And now, Seviper will finish the job," she smiled. "One more Poison Tail!" Seviper lined up one more Poison Tail. Paul had to act.

"Get up and do Rock Tomb!" Magmortar managed to get to its feet before stomping the ground. Within striking distance, Seviper was ready top swing when...BOOM! Rocks jumped out of nowhere and snagged Seviper in its tracks. "End it with Fire Spin!" Magmortar used the cannons to shoot flames into the pile. On contact, the flames behaved like a tornado, engulfing Seviper who was torched. When the flames ceased, Seviper was defeated...and well done. "That was a little close, Magmortar." Despite that victory, Paul didn't crack a smile. Suddenly, there was a shot. Paul looked, spotting a boxing glove lining right at him. It was going to fast, Magmortar didn't snap in time to block it. KAPOW! Paul was decked in the chest and his body was slammed into the wall, knocking him out as the glove retracted. Jessie wasn't happy after the loss. She was furious.

"You know what? I...am sick and tired of you...kids interfering with Team Rocket's business!" After all these years Ash and his friends have stopped these three from their felonious actions, Jessie had finally snapped. "Never...NEVER ONCE did we accomplish one thing. ONE THING! We came after Pikachu because of its rarity. We will take that Pikachu one way or another!" Ash was ready to defend Pikachu like always.

"You know you can't take Pikachu!" he denied the ultimatum as Pikachu leaped onto Ash's good shoulder. Jessie grew more burning anger.

"We WILL!" That's when she drew a bazooka. She wasn't...was she? James and Meowth were shocked that Jessie would point the bazooka at a human. "If you're not around, I'll take all of your Pokémon and there's nothing you can do! I'll kill your girl, then you and then him!" Her eyes screamed kill indeed. "No one will be in my way to claim your Pikachu!" She pointed the bazooka at May, an itchy trigger finger pull from letting one fly. May was too scared to shuffle her feet. Ash stepped in front as Paul regained consciousness.

"Over my dead body will you hurt her or take Pikachu!" He was ready to take the shot. Jessie smiled.

"Exactly..." Finally, she pulled the trigger and out launched a big grenade. Paul watched, unable to move from being blasted to the wall. The grenade hurled toward Ash...and he wasn't going to move.

"ASH!" May screamed. Ash stood but Pikachu retreated to Paul's side. He was going to die for May. Then...KABOOM! A large explosion erupted where Ash was standing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" No one could survive a blast like that, Pokémon or human. May couldn't believe it! Ash was killed protecting May. Paul was beyond being scornful. He didn't like Ash but he never wanted to kill him.

"The fool..." James and Meowth ran away, believing the out-of-control Jessie would turn the bazooka on them. Jessie started wearing a maniacal smile. She lost her mind.

"That's right, twerp! DIE!" She was confident that Ash was gone. That's when the smoke began to disperse...and Ash was still standing! Jessie saw the trainer, dismayed that Ash was still there after taking a blast head-on, even though his hat, shirt, vest, shoes and gloves were destroyed and his pants were scorched. "I-I-I-Impossible!" Ash began to walk forward. For someone who was the center of the explosion, he was moving very well.

"I...don't believe it..." May shuttered. Paul and Pikachu couldn't either.

"He shouldn't be able to live through that, let alone walk," Paul murmured. "I...don't understand how he's doing it..." Jessie pointed the bazooka at Ash but Ash was too close. He clutched the barrel and squeezed it. The bazooka was no longer usable. Jessie turned from maniac to scared.

"N-Now hold on," she stuttered. "You know the law doesn't allow you to harm another person. Y-You do realize that, right?" Oh, she's one to talk about the law. She tried to kill Ash. Ash was in no mood as a blue veil covered the angered trainer. He snagged Jessie's uniform and chucked her into the trees, back first. Jessie collapsed onto her buttocks but Ash wasn't done...if that was Ash.

"That was for trying to take Pikachu time and time and time again," Ash hissed before throwing...a left hook into Jessie's stomach. "That was for terrorizing all the trainers you were stealing from." Jessie tried to get up but on all fours, Ash slammed his foot onto her spine, flattening her. "That was for kidnapping the Pokémon from their habitats and others." Ash snagged her uniform so that Jessie was face-to-face with Ash. Jessie was groveling to Ash like crazy.

"Please...have mercy!" Nope. He was just letting you know how he felt.

"Finally, this is for trying to kill me, my girlfriend, my rival and my Pikachu! Don't ever show your face again!" Another punch to the chops? No. How about a javelin toss...of mythical proportions! Jessie was launched with so much velocity, she left the scene within two seconds. Nice hurl. Ash watched Jessie leave. Paul was astounded with what had transpired. He didn't see the Ash that he loathed. Heck, he didn't see Ash as human. Ash closed his eyes, trying to calm down...and grasp his head. May, ignoring all the warnings of death, ran over to Ash to see if he was okay. Girl, he went into "Hyper Mode" to protect you and the other two.

"Ash?" she called. "Ash!" Opening his eyes, he looked to May. He seemed normal.

"May!" he softly spoke. He even cracked a smile. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you about that. Your aura kicked in and protected us." His aura? Pikachu scampered to be by Ash's side now that he was safe. Paul got up but clasped his side of his chest. He was injured but mustered enough to walk over to Ash and May.

"You...possess aura?" he wondered. This was a surprise to Ash. Paul was...interested in something Ash did.

"I did," he admitted with a grimace. "Guess it kicked in when that shot got to me." In time to protect Ash. Paul leaned over a placed a hand on the injured shoulder, also glowing blue. That was a bigger surprise. Did Paul have aura too? In a few seconds, Paul removed the shoulder and Ash's shoulder was moving better than ever.

"I didn't want anyone to know about this fearing people would abuse my abilities. However, knowing that you have aura, I guess I can relent some of my hatred to others and bury the hatchet between us." Finally, he broke a smile. It wasn't a creepy or thrilling grin, just a plain old smile. He also extended a hand out. "I think you need to find the one who had the Darkrai and beat him. I want to dissolve our rivalry." The best news on Ash's pride. Ash shook Paul's hand in acceptance.

"You bet." Feeling better, Ash now wondered how they were getting home. They didn't need to wait long.

"Ash!" the sound of Dawn shouted. Listening, the three glanced over and saw a parade of people and Pokémon barreling over toward them. They were all glad to be reunited with friends and family. The group got back by nightfall and had would later fall asleep but not before Ash and May told Misty, Dawn, Max, Caroline and believe it or not Barry listened in. The next day was Thanksgiving. After sometime in the peaceful ranch feeding the Pokémon, Dawn, Max and Misty couldn't help but watch Ash and May together, holding hands while spending time with the Water Pokémon.

"I'm really grateful that May is happy again," Misty smiled at the scene. It was the start where May had apologized to Ash for something. However...

"I'm still trying to figure out what May was sorry about," Dawn pondered. It seemed that May didn't want to talk about the tragedy of Alto Mare. To Max, it's all in the past.

"You know what?" Max chirped. "I think it's better that we don't know what happened. If only for May's sake." Good idea. It was then that Caroline came over. What business did she have as she walked over to Ash and May?

"Ash, May," she called to the two who turned. "It's dinner time." The Thanksgiving feast. Misty, Dawn and Max were hungry for the feast. At a diner in the outskirts, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Caroline, Johanna who made the trip and was also Dawn's mother and Paul's brother, Reggie, brought a smorgasbord of food and fixings to the giant lined table. Pikachu and Piplup also joined in the human meal but they may have been after the veggies. As the food was being passed around, plates were being filled to the rim. With every plate full, it was time to eat...but not before...

"Okay, everyone," Mrs. Ketchum voiced. "Let's have a prayer before we eat." Everyone grasped hands from each side, even the Pokémon joined. Bowed heads and closed eyes. "O Lord, we thank you for providing many a family in this time of feast and union. We thank you for protecting all who've nay to sin in the world you've created and sheltered us inside. Today, we are not a crowd of many families but a grown family of peace and prosperity. Your strength and your love have helped with what we've been offered in your ever watchful eyes."

"Amen," everyone chanted to wrap up.

"If there are items that you are thankful for, be truthful or forever hold your peace." Everyone had a thing or two to be thankful about. As May was offering her peace, her mind, heart and opened eyes were onto Ash. She saw what she wanted and it wasn't the turkey on her plate. Finally, they ate. An hour later, everyone else finished before Ash and May and left the diner. The non-surprise was that Ash was on his fourth plate of food. It wasn't that May wasn't hungry. Something else was on her mind.

"Ash?" May called softly. Ash shot his eyes over to her. "Where are you going now, adventure-wise?" Ash would be focused on his next adventure. If there was a spot to go, he'd be there.

"I heard that there's a League in the Unova Region," he explained his plans. "It's far west of Kanto and may take a few days to reach it from Gringey City." That's when it clicked. She showed interest. "You want to come along, don't you?" May did what Brock usually did when a cute girl came by: clasp the hands together.

"Is it alright if I join?" Ash didn't stutter.

"You're more than welcomed." Excited, May hugged Ash.

"Thank you!" Hey, one more thing to be thankful on Thanksgiving. How about that? "My love, thank you!" She's crying again but they were happy tears. Ash and May would leave but let them have their moment. The trip to Unova would take time to get there but that's a short amount compared to what rested between Ash and May. Guaranteed!

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving Weekend!


End file.
